Talk:Galileo Park
Location The location described on this page is probably NOT Galileo Park. According to the official map, Galileo Park is a different part of the Vinewood Hills, further east. See here: http://gtaforums.com/topic/491242-mapping-los-santos-buildinglandmark-analysis/?p=1065250069 Yes, actually both areas are part of Galileo Park, the observatory area (west) and the Vinewood Sign area (east). DocVinewood (talk) 18:36, December 13, 2014 (UTC) But it was proven later in the thread that the only record that Galileo Park extends as far out as to the Vinewood Sign, was just by some incorrectly labeled Snapmatic pictures. Also, if Galileo Park goes that far out wouldn't the Sisyphus Theater also be a part of it? I think it's just a mistake on Snapmatics part so I think it would be alright if I removed the mentioning of the Vinewood Sign..... Mortsnarg (talk) 00:05, February 4, 2015 (UTC) No, if you go to Mt. Haan/Vinewood Sign, you get the "Galileo Park" message in the screen too. I agree that it's a bit strange, maybe it's an oversight, but it's not just a Snapmatic problem. I checked this on PS3 by the way, I don't have current gen version yet. DocVinewood (talk) 00:27, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I don't think the area around the observatory is part of the park at all. The park is only on the east side of Sisyphys Theater. West side is "Vinewood Park". I'm grabbing some fresh signage from PS4 to prove my point. The "GPS" locations are the same in PS4 as they are in PS3 - the Vinewood sign and Mt Haan are the main features of Galileo Park. smurfy (coms) 00:39, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know, the real Griffith Observatory is in Griffith Park, so it makes sense that the Galileo Observatory is in Galileo Park. I think that "Vinewood Park" was a beta name for Galileo Park but Rockstar forgot to change the sign's name (the one near Sisyphus Theater). Besides, the signage is wrong in some places (Baytree Canyon Ave instead of Baytree Canyon Rd, Murietta instead of Murrieta...). DocVinewood (talk) 00:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) See added image below - the Arthurs Pass Trails sign at the observatory clearly points towards Mount Haan when indicating the location of Galileo Park (and Chumash with a similar pointer indicator in the other direction indicating distance). If the observatory was in the park, this sign would say so. It's not a coincidence or mistake, it looks to be deliberately coded to be at the Vinewood sign. Sisyphus theater is clearly in Vinewood Park (2 signs as proof). smurfy (coms) 01:21, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so that means that the observatory? So the observatory isn't even related to the park in any way? I think if that's the case then the picture I put and the statement that the observatory and tunnel should all be removed since it isn't even there. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Still, you get the "Galileo Park" message in the screen when you're in the observatory, and like I said, the Griffith Observatory is in Griffith Park. The sign could be wrong or just incomplete, like with other signs in the game. DocVinewood (talk) 01:29, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I just visited the observatory and only west of the place does it say "Galileo Park". This is a bizarre layout (in my opinion) of the park. If Smurfz or somebody can get a complete map of the park, just to clear things up and confirm what boundries the park has, that would be excellent. From what I've encountered, the Galileo Park is in the area of the Vinewood Sign and Mount Haan drive, then it stops for a while with Baytree Canyon Road, and then it becomes Galileo Park again once you get to the other side of the Galileo Observatory Tunnel and go up to the west side of the Observatory, before ending again. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Look at the Official map. . Galileo Park is marked, EAST of Baytree Canyon Road, under the Vinewood Sign. The signage textures are correct. If there are any GPS/Snapmatic locator errors, it's the few indicators we get west of the observatory that are the erroneous ones. smurfy (coms) 02:07, February 4, 2015 (UTC) If I had to choose one option, I'd also say it's the area east of Baytree Canyon Rd, but we can't ignore what the GPS locators say and the real life influence of the area. DocVinewood (talk) 02:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hard evidence obtained, see the location of the Galileo Park geotag west of the Observatory - in the "Streetname" field, not in the location field. It is a Geotag error west of the observatory. This is not the park we are looking for. smurfy (coms) 02:45, February 4, 2015 (UTC) From what I've gotten here, I think the page needs to be revamped to show a picture of the area in and around the Vinewood Sign and to get rid of all mentionings of Galileo Observatory. Damn, this is confusing. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, that's my recommendation based on the evidence I have presented. smurfy (coms) 03:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : I have made Rockstar aware of this dispute and I am awaiting their answer. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:35, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Evidence gallery VinewoodPark-GTAV.png VinewoodHills-GTAV-Signage.png Galileo_Park_GTAV_Not_By_The_Observatory.jpg Galileo_Park_GTAVe_Geotag_Mt_Haan.jpg|Correct Park tag - on Mt Haan. Galileo_Park_GTAVe_Geotag_Vinewood_West.jpg|No Park tag exiting tunnel, West Galileo Ave tagged. Galileo_Park_GTAVe_Geotag_West.jpg|Tagged in "street" - Vinewood Hills in "location". Galileo_Park_GTAVe_Geotag_Observatory_West.jpg|Tagged in "street" - Observatory in "location" Galileo_Park_GTAVe_Geotag_Observatory_Eest.jpg|East Galileo Ave tagged in "street", Observatory in "location".